


Liberties

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiccstrid fooling around in his bedroom and Hiccup is unsure if he can touch her and where.</p><p>Well, this swerved a little from the prompt. I apologize for that.<br/>This is meant as a prequel to Under the Bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberties

The relationship between Astrid and Hiccup was moving... Slowly. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was right to call it a relationship. They really had only kissed maybe a handful of times and never  _talked_ about what those kisses meant or even gone on a  _date._ The known facts were that they were speaking more, hanging out more, and sometimes kissing.

It's not like Hiccup wanted them to become one of those couples who seemed to breathe through each other's mouths, constantly sucking face like they would die otherwise. He just wanted to have the option. Just wanted to know that Astrid and him  _could,_ if they were into it, disgustingly make out at any given moment in time. Not that he would actually say it to her, if he didn't die at her hands he would most certainly die from embarrassment after saying those words out loud.

Astrid was also always the one who initiated the five kisses they had shared, because Hiccup was unreasonably afraid that he would cross some sort of line. One of those times he actually ran away when she threatened to spice things up and add a little tongue. Well, not really, as he was still on crutches and not all that skilled in the art of running with a fake leg, but he pulled away and spat out a random excuse while walking away from her, getting a very annoyed glare in response. 

He just... Hiccup, in all honesty, had no idea what to do with himself around Astrid. He was this skinny, awkward, one legged nerd with a ridiculous crush on a beautiful cheerleader, and suddenly he found himself being kissed by that same cheerleader despite telling himself for years that he would never get a girl like her, much less  _her_. It was all very overwhelming, and Hiccup was both too elated to have any sort of control over his brain and too terrified to do something wrong and ruin everything. Or wake up. Man, that would suck.

Hiccup decided to assume he was awake and all of it was real, unlikely as it seemed. He decided it on the way home after school, while Astrid walked slowly beside him to match his pace. She didn't live all that far from Hiccup, he was used to seeing her on the other side of the street, walking fast and listening to music, but lately she took the opportunity to walk with him until they reached his front porch - then Hiccup would awkwardly wave and tell her he'd see her tomorrow. He just felt so inadequate. Wasn't he supposed to be the one walking Astrid home? He pursed his lips and looked her over; she didn't seem to be the type to appreciate that kind of comment, so Hiccup kept his thoughts to himself.

A loud, distant rumble made him blink and look up to the sky, frowning when he saw the heavy, grey sky. Thunder. Yes, a storm was definitely what he needed.  _Perfect_ , he thought, rolling his eyes when a drop of rain fell right on his nose.

"You should hurry home. There's a whole lotta metal in you." Astrid's voice sounded just as distant, and when Hiccup turned to face her he found her staring at the sky as well. He nodded.

"I think I'll be okay. Even I'm not as hated by the universe as to get struck by lightning while still recovering from another near death experience." It came out a a grumpy mumble, but Astrid smiled so it was really okay.

They started walking a little faster, as fast as Hiccup could. His leg wasn't as sore these days, but it was throbbing after he spent the whole day using the crutches as little as he could. It was what his physical therapist advised, though he thought he might have overdone it on that particular day. It gave him more of a reason to get home faster, where his beloved painkillers were.

And speaking of beloved.

"Do you mind if I hang out at your place for a while?" Astrid had to raise her voice a little, the rain picking up and sounding louder and louder around them. 

Hiccup nodded, and after taking five more steps he was unlocking his front door and letting Astrid inside, following her quickly so they could escape the rain. He gave her an awkward and took in a breath. "My bedroom is upstairs, second door to the right. You can go ahead if you want, I'll go get some pills from the kitchen."

Then he waited. Waited for her to look like she was about to punch him or ignore the rain and run out the door, away from him. Who was Hiccup to assume she would want to go to his bedroom? "Alright. Do you want me to take your backpack?"

Hiccup blinked at her, to which Astrid smiled politely.  _What?_ He cleared his throat and pulled himself off his trance. "Uh, yeah. Sure, that would-- Yeah. Thank you." He was about to rest his crutches against the wall to shrug off his backpack, but Astrid held them instead and he smiled gratefully at her. "Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" _  
_

"No. I'm okay." She exchanged the crutches for Hiccup's backpack and pointed upwards. "Second door to the right?" After his confirmation, Astrid nodded and headed upstairs.

Still in a little bit of a haze, Hiccup went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and the bitter tasting pill that would ease his pain. His actions were pretty much automatic, his brain caught in a haze of  _Oh my gods, Astrid Hofferson is in my bedroom_. He drank a second glass of cold water when he remembered how many times he had dreamed about Astrid in his bedroom, quickly finding something else to think about before he'd need a cold shower instead.  _I'm pathetic._

After the effort of walking up the stairs in crutches, Hiccup walked inside his bedroom and found Astrid sitting on is bed, hair damp and clinking to her forehead, one leg crossed over the other while she looked around the room. He did a quick survey of the place and mentally thanked his father for making him clean up his bedroom earlier that week with the threat of taking his laptop away.

"Do you need a towel?"

Astrid looked to the doorway, almost startled, and shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you." Then she patted the mattress, silently telling Hiccup to sit down with her instead. Even if it wasn't painful to stand at that moment, he would never say no to that. Once he was seated, she stood. "You should stretch your legs." She proceeded to neatly place his crutches against the bedside table, then walked to the other side of the bed so she could seat beside him once again. "Your room is nice."

"You just happened to come by in a good day. My desk is usually flowing with balled up papers and empty soda cans."

"Yeah, well. There are more clothes in my floor than my closet, so I guess we match." 

Hiccup laughed and Astrid smiled when he did. That was good, that was taking away the hyper-awareness that they were sitting on his  _bed_. Together. He swallowed dryly and hated himself for a moment. Why,  _oh why_ , did his brain remind him of that? He was thinking quickly, way too quickly, about something to say, some joke, something that would make him feel more at ease again. His ideas were too jumbled and he thought he might start hyperventilating. The cure to all evils came when Astrid's lips touched his, pulling a sigh out of Hiccup but not really stopping his mind from going on overdrive because now they were  _kissing on his bed_.

"You know," Astrid started, and it was only then that he realized she had pulled away and he was still dumbly pursing his lips. He rolled them inwards and started at her through wide eyes, watching her frown. Hiccup was starting to panic; this was it. "I'm starting to think you don't wanna kiss me."

" _What_?" It came out high pitched and pathetic and Hiccup cleared his throat before he repeated the question in a lower voice. "What? Why-- I mean. Who in their right mind wouldn't wanna kiss you?" She was still awfully close, radiating heat and smelling of apple shampoo, rain water and _Astrid_ , and Hiccup almost wanted to repeat himself, because he wanted her lips on him so badly.

"Lots of people, probably." Astrid replied with a shrug, and Hiccup thought those people had to be insane. "You never kiss me."

"I was kissing you just a minute ago?"

"No,  _I_ was kissing  _you_ just a minute ago."

"Oh." Hiccup looked ashamed, for whatever reason. He had to look somewhere else, the blue of her eyes seeming even more intense than he was used to. "Well, I..." He sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"What?" Astrid sounded annoyed, despite her effort to not let it show in her voice. She shifted a little, staying close but straightening up.

"I spent a lot of time wanting to kiss you. And I couldn't." Hiccup finally admitted, his voice small and ridiculous and he hated himself even more for it. Astrid didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity, and Hiccup forced himself to look at her for a reaction. He could have sworn he saw a light pink coloring her cheeks before she turned her head to the side, her fringe failing to cover her embarrassment.

"Well. Get used to this already." Astrid huffed, though the annoyance in her tone was gone and Hiccup had to grin.

"I'm sure with a bit of help I can."

And that's how he found himself with a mouthful of Astrid's tongue and asking himself once again whether this was real or not. The scrape of her teeth on his bottom lip reminded Hiccup that it  _was_ , and he exhaled heavily through his nose, hot hair hitting her cheek. Their position hadn't changed much on account of his leg, and Astrid seemed to have had enough because suddenly she was straddling his lap and Hiccup was letting out a surprised, strangled moan. The dream theory crossed his mind again, but he decided he couldn't really care less about that.

His hands, which until there were resting very respectfully on her shoulder and high up her back, started slowly roaming. He was unsure of what his liberties were, but Astrid's tongue was licking is lips and her hands were flat on his chest and slowly moving down, so Hiccup traced the curve or her waist until he had a gentle grip on her hips. She wasn't complaining, and he vaguely thought that getting punched in the eye would be totally worth it, so he moved further down until he was shakily rubbing up and down her thighs. 

Astrid responded by moving her mouth, and all he could register for a second was a burning heat on the side of his neck. A second later Hiccup took note of how much warmer the touch of her hands was and realized they had, at some point, slipped underneath his shirt. It was when she took a shot at nibbling on his ear that Hiccup's fingers flexed on her thighs. She reacted rather positively, Hiccup thought, if the roll of her hips against his was of any indication.

Hiccup breathed out a heavy, delighted sigh and Astrid's hands slid up his sides. His mind was too occupied with the feel of her smooth fingers directly on his skin and her hot tongue just below his ear to really think of where his own hands were, firmly settled on her lower back and pulling her impossibly closer to him. His lips found place on the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses to her warm skin. Before he could even think of tasting her, the front door closed with a loud bang.

"Son, I'm home." Stoick's strong voice came from downstairs and Hiccup felt suddenly cold when Astrid pulled herself away from him. They hadn't noticed that it stopped raining and thundering, and Hiccup vaguely wondered for just how long they had been lost in each other. He cleared his throat and Astrid's cheeks turned red.

"Crap." She whispered and hurriedly rolled herself off his lap, leaving Hiccup to sigh longingly. He moved to stand after she did, but Astrid shook her head. "I'll show myself out, don't worry." Hiccup was going to argue that he was fine, his leg wasn't hurting anymore and it really wasn't any effort to show her to the door, but then she leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and Hiccup found himself just forgetting whatever argument was just at the tip of his tongue.

"Fine." He breathed out, reluctant to see her walking out of his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow."

This time, instead of giving him a small smile and a nod, Astrid grinned brightly.

* * *

"Hiccup? Who was that young lady who tried to leave without me noticing her earlier?"

Hiccup practically spat out his dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always very much appreciated. It keeps me alive~  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
